


Two Players

by Dirtyglass



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Begging, Confessions, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Mild Language, Orgasm Denial, Sassy Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtyglass/pseuds/Dirtyglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends-with-Benefits always work out in the end, right?</p>
<p>In which Hara goes against his own personal promise of "sticking as friends," and learns he's more possessive than originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Players

Hara Kazuya didn’t consider himself to be a selfish person, expect for things such as gum. But that wasn’t the current focus, he wasn’t attached to the hip to a boy or girl. He felt best having the freedom to do whoever he wanted, when he wanted. He always enjoyed sex as much as the next person. To him, it was a physical activity which made him feel really fucking good afterwards. 

That lead to ____, they’d been friends with benefits for a few months now and all was going well. Meet up somewhere, bang, and go on their ways. Sex was easy, relationships were not, a solid conclusion Hara came up with. Leading him to lean against the lockers, popping a piece of gum between his lips. 

“___-chan,” your name coming off his tongue like a sweet promise. “You’ve been busy, haven’t seen you around too much,” he cocked his head towards you, resting it against the locker. “Got any time to spare to little ‘ol me?” a grin forming behind a bubble.

You closed your locker and looked at the purple haired boy blatantly checking you out. Hara was definitely handsome, with his ivory skin, lilac hair, that covered his pale eyes. His hair gave him an air of mystery that you couldn't help but find irresistible, so when you're close friend suggested being friends with benefits, you were happy to agree. 

“Homework has been piling up, and my friends are wanting to hang out more.” You replied lamely, it was the truth, but lately you were wondering if you could find something more with someone else? The sex was great but you swore not to get attached or let emotions get in the way of both of your “relationship" but after so long, you began wanting an emotional connection. With Hara or someone else you didn't know, you had started seeing your friends more, but one of your newer friends had been flirting a lot with you, lately and it was nice, he made you laugh and shared a lot of your interests.

He shook the fringe off of his eyes, which in turn went right back in place. “Didn’t know you had friends,” he teased, folding his arms in front of each other. Yes, he would find himself thinking of doing things outside of sex. Holding hands, going on dates, gross stuff like that. “A naughty girl like you actually does her homework too?” he cooed. Smoothly lifting your chin with his index finger to look at him, his tongue swiping off gum stuck to his top lip. 

“Why don’t you come over to my house and study?” his words hinted at something the opposite of studying. In reality, he did enjoy your company in aftermath of sex, even if it was bothering him for a piece of gum. You would insist on cuddling afterwards, in which he’d just grumble and tug you against his chest. The scent of sex and his sweet breath became an enjoyable intimacy. 

Too bad for Hara, your new recent love interest decided to show up on the scene. Hara knew that look Mr. Nobody was giving you. It was one Hara could admit to doing, and boy, did it spark jealousy in him to see someone else giving you those eyes.

You turned away from Hara as soon as your friend walked up to the two of you. The gum lover frowned as he watched the two of you interact.

“Hey ____-chan, are we still studying at the library tonight?”

Oh hell no. Hara’s frown soon turned into a scowl, as the other boy’s eyes wandered up and down your frame, unbeknownst to you. Hara was quick to wrap his arm around your shoulder, tugging you close to his side. “We’re studying tonight, sooorry,” he mocked an apology, obviously not coming off as sincere. Adding a half-hearted wave of his hand to it and shooing away the boy. “Right, ___-chan?” His thumb tracing your shoulder in small circles. 

Hara’s actions threw you for a loop to say the least. He was never this way, you had to practically force the guy to cuddle with you after sex, and now another guy shows up and -- oh… Now it made sense, Hara Kazuya was jealous. There's no way he would be, you supposed it wouldn't hurt to test the waters…

You shrugged his shoulder off, ignoring how good his hands felt affectionately rubbing your shoulder. This action alone caused Hara to give you a frown, what was her deal with this nobody?

“Sorry Hara-kun, I really need help in history, and he's getting top marks in the class. We'll study another day.” You answered nonchalantly, shutting down his advances in favour of your friend. What you spoke was true, but seeing how he'd react to you acting this way, excited something mischievous inside you.

Your friend nodded and gave you a flirtatious smile, promising to meet you at the library that evening, leaving you and basketball player alone. Meanwhile, Hara was staring you down between his shaggy bangs. 

“I thought we were going to study anatomy,” his lips pressing together. You weren’t normally one to say no to his requests, while he certainly didn’t force you to do anything either. Now that there was someone else in the picture, someone else was taking up your time. Hara hated the fact he was getting jealous over some damn nobody. 

“Besides, he was drooling looking at you. I’ve seen better, you can do better than him, ___-chan. Study partner, I mean,” he spoke honestly, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

You huffed. “I said we would later. Sometimes I wonder if you listen. What do you care anyway?” You winced at how harsh your tone was, but you were getting tired of being at his beck and call. As if on cue the school bell rang.

“It’s selective listening and--” he started before being cut off. 

“Class is starting, we'll talk later, I guess.” 

“We will talk later,” he confirmed. Hara was trying not to roll his eyes, really, thank god for his haircut. Internally, he was cursing himself for coming on too strong and making you back off.   
Never once did he think of you as just a hole to please himself into, Hara wasn’t that big of a douchebag. Well, at least when he wasn’t playing with his team. 

Speaking of his team, perhaps now was a good time to call them up. It would certainly help his situation to put that nobody in his place. Damn, lately he was starting to act more selfish. 

‘I guess this is what catching feelings does to someone,’ Hara though as he walked off to his class. 

~~

School had gone by as usual, boring and mundane. Class had just ended for the day and you bid your classmates goodbye as you packed your things. You checked your phone expecting a text from your friend, but you hadn't heard from him since lunch. It was odd considering how fast he always replied to you. You shrugged it off as you pulled your backpack on and made your way to the library. You didn't expect to see Hara waiting for you at the school entrance.

“I told you our “studying" has to wait. I'm meeting him at the library, he's waiting for me.” You told the purple haired teen. It was evident that your tone held a bit of annoyance, inwardly, you liked his sudden attention. You weren't going to tell him that though, it would definitely scare him off.

“Who said I’m waiting for you?” the corner of his lip turning into a smirk. “Since you aren’t going to help me with my anatomy homework, I found someone else to,” using his thumb to point in the direction of classmate in your homeroom. 

Was Hara being childish? Absolutely. Was he going to stop? Nope.

Hara watched for her reaction as she looked the two of them over briefly. You smiled. “I'm glad to see you getting someone else's help in your studies, Hara. It takes a big weight off my shoulders. Have fun~” You cooed with a smile before walking off to toward the library.

“___-chan, we’re still going to talk later,” he spoke, walking with the classmate as if she was yesterday’s news. Of course, this person meant nothing to him. He may as try to get you to come back to him by his own rules. Two people could play this game. 

You walked off toward the library, nearly stomping on your way there. That asshole was playing you, and it pissed you off! You were stubborn though and refused to show him that you were jealous. After all what you both had was temporary, right?

You arrived at the library and went inside searching for your friend, after not seeing him, you sat at a table and pulled some studying materials out. You sent your friend a text again, only to not get a reply after nearly an hour. After thinking about it you sent Hara a text. Him and his basketball team tended to be a bit violent, and were known around the school not to be messed with. _What did you do?_ Your text said, you didn't expect a reply since he was probably dancing the horizontal tango with that other girl. Just thinking about it gave you a disgusting jealous feeling in the pit of your stomach.

Your phone vibrated against the table, Hara was quick to respond. All he replied with was, _What did I do? I’m studying like a good student over here._ Avoiding your question altogether, which left you feeling a little more than irked. Your attention was drawn away when a new message appeared from him. 

_I heard your friend got messed up. Sucks to be him :^)_

You frowned and texted him back. _You did something didn't you?_

_I didn’t do anything, Seto or Hanamiya might have._ He responded back.

_Shouldn't you be studying with your new partner? It's rude to be on your phone while studying._ You both knew very well that studying definitely meant the opposite at this point.

_Lol, I didn’t do shit with them. So you’re free to talk now, right?_

_Seriously?_ Came your reply. _My friend is hurt, I should check on him._

_Blame it on Seto, he had a problem anyways with the guy._ Hara was nearly grinding his teeth together while texting you. _He’s fine._

_Did you really not do anything with her?_ You asked finally giving in. Hara wasn't one to lie… At least not to you, but part of you wanted to be sure.

_I did not do anything, she didn’t mean anything._ He answered honestly, rubbing his forehead at this situation in a whole. _Now, come over._ A few seconds later, one more text was sent. _Please._

You couldn't control the blush that took over your face as you quickly packed your things. _Okay… you bubblegum bitch <3._ You sent the reply and left the library fast, your heart beating so hard you thought it'd stop any second.

You arrived at his house and rang the doorbell bouncing on the balls of your feet. Hara opened the door to see you actually looking… Happy? That came as a surprise to him after what happened. “Hey dollface, glad to see you could make it,” he smiled to you. 

“Shut the hell up, you asshole,” you retorted, in contrast your voice held no venom behind the words. 

“Love when you talk dirty to me,” a low chuckle coming from his throat. 

You pushed him inside and closed the distance between you, and leaned in close, suddenly pushing his purple locks off his forehead, so you could see his eyes. This was the first time you ever had, considering how long you two had been fuck buddies. _Fuck, he's so handsome._ You thought to yourself, a cute pink flush staining your cheeks. 

“I'll never understand why you hide your face,” you suddenly blurted out.

With his hair off his forehead, revealing his eyes that reminded you of gold. Matching with a faint flush of red on his face at your closeness. “It helps in basketball, ‘sides, I don’t like eye contact,” he confessed. Not like he hated them, just prefered to keep them covered. Soon swatting your hand away from his hair with a small frown. 

You pulled your hands away and stepped back. “Sorry,” you apologized. “I know you just said it but your eyes are nice… A-anyways, you wanted to talk?” You were quick to change the subject while trying to hide your embarrassment.

He shrugged it off, you were one of the few he didn’t mind looking. “Thanks, and yes -- I have wanted to all day,” he grabbed your wrist and dragged you off into the living room. “Sit, don’t make me drag this out more than necessary,” finding himself becoming more and more nervous. 

You sat and watched his reaction. “Okay…? What's going on?” You noticed the way he became fidgety, and that he wasn't chewing any gum. What was he getting at?

Hara grabbed the seat next to you, staring at the hands folded together in front of him. “___-chan, I think it’s obvious,” he started, leaning back into the couch. “I have feelings for you that go beyond when we bang. Before you slap me, I knew we agreed to the whole ‘no strings attached…. Turns out I’m an idiot who fell for you,” a weak laugh came from him at the confession. Now that he finally got it off his chest, you could shoot him down and the both of you could be on your way. 

You stared at the handsome boy, completely dumbfounded. Before you could even think about stopping yourself you launched yourself at him and covered your mouth with his, straddling him on the couch. A surprised sound came him before you spoke “You fucking bubblegum bitch, it's about time. I fell for an asshole a long time ago and his name is Hara Kazuya. Now if you don't put that mouth to good use, I'll definitely slap you”

His hair flipped off his forehead, both of his eyes staring wide at you. The words you spoke settled in before it hit him what you said. A big smile broke out across his face, both hands finding its way to your hips soon after. “I knew it, you can’t keep away from this fine piece of work.” he laughed, leaning up to kiss you once on the lips. “Buuut… I think you deserve a little punishment for teasing me like that earlier.” In the end the two of you couldn't get enough of each other.

“I won't deny that I did it for your attention. I've been a bad girl.” You confessed, pressing your body against his, your breasts pressing against his just the way you knew he liked. You leaned close, your lips and hot breath ghosting against the length of his neck, smirking at the way his Adam's apple bobbed for you. “What are you going to do to little ‘ol me, Hara-kun,” You practically purred his name out as your voice took on a seductive tone.

Slender fingers traced the curve of you bottom, gripping it firmly as you spoke. “There’s plenty of other ways to get my attention,” he hummed, stretching his neck to accommodate you. “I’ll let you know when I feel like telling, sweetheart,” bringing up his hand to strike your ass in a single hit. His mouth came next to your ear, “I can promise you’ll be begging for me.” 

You jumped and moaned as his hand made contact with your backside. His words in your ear immediately turned you on, you moved your hips against his grinding your hips together. “You aren't going to ruin my pretty school uniform, are you?” you teased, remembering that he enjoyed fucking you in your clothes, it was a pain to hide them from your parents on laundry day, but definitely worth it.

“Princess, I would gladly tear it apart if it wasn’t your uniform,” he replied, groaning at the feeling. Blood began to rush south, causing him to grip your ass harder. Tilting his chin to meet your lips in a kiss, his tongue sliding against your own. As expected, he tasted of bubblegum while you kissed him.

You moaned and deepened the kiss, wrestling your tongue with his. You hiked your skirt up and rubbed your clothed pussy against the growing bulge in his pants. “Kazuya~ it's been too long.” You whined in his ear, licking the sensitive flesh.

A curse came from under his breath, long fingers finding its way under your panties to grasp the bare skin. “Blame yourself, ___-chan. You were with other friends,” he replied between a groan. Clothing was such a pain in these moments, friction was the only plus from it. “If I wasn’t so horny right now, I’d have you bent over my knee instead.” 

“You were teasing me, I hated seeing you with that other girl.” You admitted, biting his slender neck, and sucking at the skin and muscle. “Are you going to spank me, Kazu-kun?” You teased, grinding against his now hardened cock through his uniform pants. “I guess I deserve it for neglecting you.” 

“This is my fault suddenly? I know you’re not guilt-free, sweetheart,” once more moaning at her actions. “I saw how Mr. Study buddy wanted to eat you up,” using his strength to put you onto your back, him now hovering above you. He shook his head and gave a ‘tsk’ sound at you. 

“You were openly neglecting me,” his fingers traced the side of your face and moved hair away from your features. “And I thought I was the cruel one,” a short laugh left him. 

“I'm sorry, I really am,” You replied, lying comfortably under him, moving his lilac locks out of his eyes affectionately. “I wanted more between us and I'm so glad you do too, Kazuya.” You trailed off blushing brightly at your own words.

“Yeah, yeah…” he murmured, blinking twice as his eyes adjusted. Breaking out into a wide smile and kissing you once on the forehead. “Same, but you’re still not getting out of teasing me like that,” one hand flipping up your skirt and sliding your panties to the side. Revealing your dripping core to him. A single finger tracing your lips and bringing it up to his mouth. Tongue darting out to lick your essence off his finger. “Fuck, you taste fantastic.”

You blushed even brighter at his antics, moaning softly. “If you like the taste, why don't you enjoy more of it?” You challenged him boldly. You ran your slender fingers through his hair again, letting it fall back into place. Hara looked to you, his crooked grin still plastered over his features. You knew better than to challenge him, yet here you were…

“I don’t think you’re in the place to make requests,” he hummed once. Two fingers lazily starting to push into you, a faint stretch occuring at it. “If you want to be fucked so badly, then get moving,” he snickered. Hara was planning on keeping his promise, much to your demise. 

You let out a whine and bit your lip, nibbling at the soft tissue, and obeyed his command. “You’re so cruel…” You sighed out as you moved your hips, pushing yourself onto his fingers, you moaned as your folds took in his long digits completely. Your hands gripped at the cushions of his couch and arched your back. “You like watching me do this don’t you?” 

“I could watch you like this all day,” curling his fingers at the end of his words. He drank up the sight of you like wine, the sweet picture causing his stomach to turn warm. “Beg for my cock _____-chan.”

You dragged out his name in a long groan, part of it could easily be recognized as annoyance. “Kazuya--If you don’t fuck me with your cock, I will get up and leave with no hesitation,” you shot at him. It was a lie, however currently you didn’t have it in you to beg him all day for his dick. “Here, I’ll add a please to it. If you would so kindly--”

“Jesus christ, ___-chan, didn’t know you were that impatient,” he interrupted your rant, shoulders shaking with laughter. “That was good enough, I can’t deny you all the time,” shit-eating smile still on his face. He leaned over at the waist, long bangs ticking your stomach as he pressed kisses against your abdomen. Steadily heading south, stopping to bite onto your hipbone, sparking excitement in the pit of your stomach as he left a red mark.

In the end, Hara would tease you till the day you died, evident by how he moved a single leg over his shoulder. His tongue took its time by tracing figure eights against the soft flesh, occasionally biting down to keep you on edge. His other hand massaged your opposite leg, now and then his fingers would move against your dripping core. Barely applying any pressure to your clit, paying no mind to how your thighs were spread open to him. 

You moaned loudly, running your hands through his soft hair, your head fell back against the couch as you felt your core and body heat up with his torture. Hara suddenly thrust his fingers inside your dripping pussy, causing your to cry out at the sudden entry. “You're already squeezing my fingers so anxiously, what a slutty girl you are.”

“I don’t need a play by play…” You replied between soft moans. 

The sight of you like this gave him an undeniable high, the added confession no doubt added to his confidence. His fingers curled against your walls in a drawn out motion, rolling his wrist forward to coat his fingers more. Observing how your body reacted and judged where to go from it. His free hand moved to press down on your hipbone, his thumbs rubbing light circles against the bone. “Couldn't help myself. Relax, I’m going to take my time with you.” he reminded you. 

“Kazuyaaa…” you whined at him, giving a meager attempt to wiggle your hips under him. In which he dug his thumb into your hip, the sensation switched from pain to pleasure. Immediately ceasing your wiggling and pushing out your bottom lip at him. To which he gave you his signature grin and continued to press his fingers deeper. While this was a nice sight, he wanted to truly appreciate what was in front of him. Who was he to deny himself of the display before him?

His fingers curled together in tandem as they started to pull away, only to be thrust right back in. His tongue slipped between the seam of his lips, dragging moisture between the cracks. He bent over at the waist, dragging the tip of his tongue over your clit. He always enjoyed your taste, it coaxed the his hardness to press more against the stitch of his jeans. His wet muscle drew circles around the sensitive bundle of muscles, your toes curling in response to the calculated movements. 

Your back arched off the couch, thigh muscles starting to strain against the heat rising in your stomach. Both of his hands moved to grip onto your hips, pulling your heat impossibly close to his face, and wetting his lower lip. “What a pretty cunt,” he spoke without a hint of shame, before dragging the flat of his tongue along the expanse. Your face turned red, a single hand threading into his hair and tugging enough to cause him to wince. “Ouch--! Okay, okay, that’s how you treat the guy eating you out. I see how it--”

You cut off his chatty mouth by tugging his face into your pussy. In which he smiled and gladly stuck his tongue between your folds. “Can you keep quiet for one moment?” you smirked down at him, words forming into whine as he resumed eating you out with fervor. Adjusting both of your legs to rest against his toned shoulders built from years of training. Your heels digging into into the muscles after he stuck his tongue as deep as possible. You rolled your hips in sync with his ministrations, exhaling a breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

The stacco of your heartbeat increased, air was starting to become a forgotten grace thanks to his skills. Closing your eyelids lead to you seeing stars the longer he kept at it, your all too sensitive arousal was dripping onto his tongue. “I’m going to--” you gasped as he sucked harder on your clit, grinding your hips forward while the heat in your stomach grew. 

Your eyes shot open as a new pain radiated from your ass, his warm mouth no longer on you, leaving you feeling very unsatisfied. “Hara, what the fuck?” you hissed, pulling your legs around his shoulders towards you. The devilish grin on his features as he removed your legs off with ease, and set them onto the couch. 

He crawled up your frame, his left eye peaked out between his hair, displaying the hungry look hidden in his iris. “Don’t be so surprised, I warned you earlier,” burying his nose against the side of your neck, inhaling the sweet scent. His mouth slide open to bite down on your sensitive skin, no doubt leaving a bruise that’d be easily visible. “You’re going to beg for me,” his hand slipping underneath your blouse to grasp onto your breast. 

“You stubborn--” you started, only to choke on your own words once he grabbed onto your chest. Arching your back closer to his touch, his fingers took your nipple between them. Twisting the sensitive peak just enough for you to break into a whimper. His free hand unbuttoned your top and spread it off your upper half. His mouth kissed the curve of your breast, taking the moment to reach his hand under you to unhook the bra. His movements started to become rushed, he wanted all of you and more. He wanted you to let his neighbors know that you were his. Most of all, he wanted you to accept all of him.

Once the bra was out of the way, he moved to take a nipple into his mouth. Sucking and twirling his tongue around the aroused flesh. All of this teasing was going to drive you up a wall, yet you couldn't find the words for him to let you come. This all felt too good, you felt like you were burning up and Hara was the gasoline. 

That was until knocking against the front door completely threw you both off your groove. A curse came from Hara as he tried to ignore the persistent sound. He finally rose his head up to shout in the direction of the sound. “Fuck off!” you shoot him a look at the rude remark, yet you couldn't find it in you to stop him. 

“You’re the one who invited me, dumbass,” you recognized the voice of Hanamiya Makoto, bitterness and all. 

“I’m busy right now, come over later -- You fucker!” Hara cursed as he sprinted away from you and went straight to the door. “Don’t fucking unlock it whenever you feel like,” his body pressed against the door which Hanamiya oh-so-skillfully unlocked. In which said raven-haired man was halfway in before Hara stopped him. 

“This is how you treat your guests? The hell is your deal?” Hanamiya’s eyes trailed over the interior of the room, until he spotted your frame.You had managed to cover up so nothing intimate would be shown to the unwanted guest. “My, my… So this is why you’re so antsy, you could have said so, Kazuya. Last I checked, you had already moved onto your next plaything,” the corner of his lips forming into a smirk.

“Fuck. Off. Makoto,” Hara enunciated each word carefully to the other, teeth bared as if he was ready to tear out Hanamiya’s throat. By this point, he was going to if he uttered anything else while you were around. 

“When did you turn so sensitive? It’s not a good look on you, especially since you asked us to mess up some random guy. Not by any means that I’m complaining about doing that, now it makes sense why you wanted us to do it,” his eyes falling prey onto you, his tongue darting across his upper lip. 

Your feet moved before your mind could process what you were doing. Clothes haphazardly pulled onto you while approaching the door, staring right back at the antagonizing man. “Leave, Hanamiya. Hara and I are busy, and you’re clearly up to no good. Get out,” words surprising firm, even Hara went wide-eyed underneath his bangs. 

Hanamiya left out a low chuckle, backing away from the door pressed against his chest. “Heh... At least someone is able to stand up for themselves,” words stabbed right at Hara. “This was almost a waste of a trip, at least the sights weren’t so bad,” turning his words to the state of your dress. 

“See you, Hara, ___-chan,” the smile of his still across his face as he turned away, a single hand raised in a wave. 

Hara at last locked the door and grabbed the nearest chair and wedged it under the door handle.”For fuck’s sake… I’m sorry, ___. I sent him a text that I didn’t need him to--” soon cut off by a sharp sting to his cheek, the sound was worse than the actual pain. 

“That’s for lying to me, saying that Hanamiya and Seto had “beef” with him. When you really did send them after him,” your face drawn into hard lines.

“... That’s fair, I deserved that,” rubbing the side of his face with his palm. “Hanamiya is such a mood killer, do you still want to continue?” He wasn’t going to blame you if you decided to leave him half-hard and aching, karma was a bitch like that. 

“Since Hanamiya is expecting us to argue and for me to walk out, I want to spite him,” you said in return, Hara looking at you with confusion until it sank in. 

And there was the smile of his, he was quick to throw you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “I like the way you think, the bastard is probably expecting me to be alone with my right hand for the rest of the night,” taking you towards his bedroom, patting your bottom twice.

You laughed at his words, rolling your eyes for extra effect. “Truthfully, I still have half a mind to leave you with blue balls,” ducking your head as he passed under the doorframe. 

“Straight to the heart, you’re a cruel woman,” he laughed before setting you on your back on his bed. 

“No where near as bad as you,” you reminded him, tossing your clothes off to the side, your hands raising to undo his belt and tug his pants down. 

“Good thing you dig it, princess,” pressing a kiss to the top of your head. A low groan came from the back of his throat as your hand wrapped around his cock. Wincing a bit when you squeezed harshly, causing him to glance at you. A smile on your face, he supposed it was your turn to get back at him for the earlier teasing. 

“Debatable,” you hummed, tugging his length once between your fist. Another moan fell from his lips at the action, which only encouraged you to continue. Slowly starting to pump his hot length, a pale blush starting to form on his sharp cheekbones the longer you worked. 

“F-Fuck, enough,” he cursed, grabbing your wrist and pinning it to the bed. “I prefer not to cum like a virgin due to your handiwork,” he hissed, pushing his chest on top of yours until you were firmly against the bed. His lips on yours in a hot kiss, he sucked in all your breath and you were more than alright with that. 

A string of saliva connected between your lips as he pulled away, his hands moving to pull your legs further apart. Firmly situated between your legs, Hara positioned himself at your entrance, kissing the side of your face before speaking a single word: “Ready?”

“Of course,” you spoke with confidence. 

He didn’t need any more warning before sheathing himself inside of your heat; taking his time until he was fully inside of you. His mouth formed into a breathless sigh against the crook of your neck. Allowing you both to adjust until you started to squirm, a silent plea for him to start moving. There was a curse released at some point from him, pulling his hips back before going back in. 

You were seeing stars behind your eyes, absorbed into warmth that came from his actions. Wrapping your arms around his neck, nails leaving into moon shaped crescents on his ivory skin. Hara was never one to complain of your leaving scratches or bite marks on him, he wore them as a badge of honor. If someone questioned him while changing before basketball practice, he’d only smile and tell them they needed to get lucky. 

A steady pace was established, you raked your nails along his skin, causing a deep groan to emit from the the subtle pain. “You probably know this already--” Hara’s voice cutting into the air after a particularly deep thrust. Your eyes followed up his neck, a stray bead of sweat tracing down his throat. “--But you’re fucking gorgeous,” he finished. 

A small chuckle came from you, a hazy heat filling the pit of your stomach at each movement. “I don’t mind be reminded,” a smile crossing your lips as you moved to kiss him on the lips. One sweet like the gum he chewed on so often. Any further comments dissolved on your tongue as he quicked his pace, his hand sneaking down to rub circles into your clit. 

“Ladies first,” he whispered into your ear, his lips moving to mark your neck with bites and marks. All you could conjure were moans of his name, legs tightening around his hips without another thought. You both had done this multiple times together yet--this time felt better than all the previous experiences. He held you closer, the thrumming of your heart felt louder, sweet pleasure was so close and you were happy it was Hara giving it to you.

He cock twitched inside of you, threatening to spill his essence as you tightened around him in ecstasy. The stars behind your eyes shined brighter than before, you were riding a high and you didn’t want it to end. Your breath came out in uneven pants as you started to come down. Your reaction was all Hara needed to reach orgasm, his movements were messier and needy. He canted his hips a final time, cumming deep inside of your inner wall. 

Lavender bangs were stuck to his forehead, his chin tipped back to release a sigh of contentment. He was carefully to remove himself from your sensitive heat, slick wetness coated his cock as he settled you properly onto the bed. He found himself entranced by your appearance, an afterglow stayed on your features while you slowly opened your eyes to look at him. 

“Better than bubblegum?” you asked with a lift of your lip.

“Hell yes,” he leaned down to kiss your lips, savoring the moment. “How about I take you on a proper date now that we’re official?” smiling down you with his question. 

“As long as Hanamiya doesn’t interrupt it,” you returned a laugh to him. 

Maybe friends-with-benefits wasn’t for Hara any longer. The longer he spent with you, the more he wanted to take the risk of having a proper relationship. The complicated and messy emotions excited him, more than the freedom of choosing to be with a random person for a night. In this moment, he came to be very thankful that you returned the same feelings to him -- despite the fact that he felt like an idiot for realizing it so late.

Yet, the late realization didn't matter in the slightest when he saw the smile on your lips, and leaned down to kiss you without any hesitance.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was sitting in my drafts forever. Basically, I didn't want to toss a 5k long fic away but I couldn't think of a good ending for the life of me. I don't think it's my strongest work, but I hope you guys enjoyed it despite that. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Constructive criticism is loved <3


End file.
